


Two Emma/Emily Ficlets

by Alsike



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: 1) An Excerpt from Asylum -- the yet to be written sequel to Hellfire (sequel to Human, sequel to 9 Crimes, sequel to Commodum Ex Inuria, sequel to Oedipus for Girls, sequel to Women of Diamond)2) Fake Empire Ficlet (man, I haven't even moved Fake Empire here yet. See nike-ravus.livejournal.com for reference)





	1. (A tentative excerpt from Asylum, the unfinished sequel to Hellfire)

The echoes of the door slamming still rang in Emily’s ears. Sitting on the edge of the bed, her icy feet tucked up under her, Emily wrapped her arms around herself and rocked gently back and forth. She shivered. The scent of stale cigarettes lingered in the air of the crummy motel room, and outside the light illuminating the _NO_ on the vacancies sign overlooked the parking lot and the night-quiet highway beyond. It sent red flickers across the walls.

She didn’t know how long it had been when she heard the door again, the crunch of a broken handle and the shuffle of the brush against the nubs of the rug.

Emily jerked, the bed springing under her, but it wasn’t her, it wasn’t Emma.

JJ leaned against the doorjamb and watched her for a long moment. “I knew we shouldn’t have called.”

Emily stared at the light flickering outside the window. “It’s her right to know.”

“It’s really not. We didn’t call any of the other families. Theoretically, if she does, they would have the right to know too.”

Emily didn’t say anything.

JJ sighed. “You sounded really pissed from down the hall. And I support you. She did not have the right to demand sex as well as a place to crash. But,” JJ made a face. “If you’re so angry at her …why does it look like you’re the one who’s been rejected.”

Emily hunched deeper into her arms. "Because it wasn’t about that.”

“It never is with her.”

“And it’s cold.”

“She’s the one sleeping in her car.”

“What?” Emily lifted her head and frowned.

#

The champagne colored convertible had the hood up, but there was no way it was anything but freezing inside. Emily watched the figure in the driver’s seat, hunched forward, her hair falling like a curtain in front of her face.

Emily was reminded of the picture Christian had shown her, of Emma back in high school, in her plaid skirt and jumper and her sleek, flat teenage hair. It was still the same, no matter how bleached and coiffed, it had that same sleekness and bodiless weight.

“I thought you would just telepath yourself into another room.”

She knew it didn’t matter if Emma could hear her though the soft top of the convertible, she could hear her just fine mentally. But there was no sense of a brush on her mind, no acknowledgement of her presence at all.

It was almost imperceptible, but there was a slight quiver to Emma’s shoulders. Emily leaned against the car and breathed out. _I was trying to figure myself out without you. I just wanted to keep a little bit of distance until I come to terms with this. You can’t treat me as if what I think and say doesn’t matter, or you might as well mindwipe me into your p_ _u_ _ppet._ But those were all things she should have said when they were fighting–preferably in a reasonable tone of voice.

None of it seemed to matter now.

Emily tried the handle. It was unlocked and she opened the door, slipping onto the passenger seat.

Emma looked up, eyes fierce, but also red, with smeared tears making her cheeks glisten in the dim parking lot light. She flashed teeth, but Emily didn’t blink. This wasn’t about her. She reached out and put her hand over Emma’s on the gearshift. She didn’t speak. Emma made a sound somewhere in her chest or throat, something like choked exasperation. But her hand snaked its way around, fingers tangling between Emily’s and clutching her hand so tightly her bones creaked.

Emily squeezed back just as tight. She’d seen the confusion in those strange and yet familiar blue eyes, the sorrow and exhaustion. He hadn’t even recognized her.

They sat there, hands clasped, tears, like diamonds, trickling down Emma’s face, glistening in the light. They fell continuously, smoothly. She didn’t sob. Her eyes were even open. In the half light, Emily might have thought she’d turned to stone, if it weren’t for the tears. Peace, though accompanied by pain, enveloped her. It wasn’t weakness being here. It wasn’t falling back into old habits.

It had never been about her at all.


	2. The One with the Blanket Fort

_**(Fake Empire timeline)** _

There was a monstrosity in the center of the living room. Emily got home from an irritating meeting with her mother’s lawyer and stopped to stare at it. All of the local cushions seemed to have been stripped off the furniture, and chairs moved and arranged and put backwards to more conveniently prop up blankets stretched out over everything.

“It’s called a blanket fort.”

Emily refocused from the monstrosity to Emma, standing in the doorway to her bedroom, looking a little mussed from travel, her face clean of make-up, wetness darkening the hair around her face.

“When did you get in?”

“Just before Jennifer took the two monsters to the park.” She waved her hand. “When I remarked, she explained it was called a blanket fort, and that they’d clean it up when they got back.”

“All right.” Emily frowned. “I’ve heard of them. Other people did them–but you didn’t? I thought you had siblings.”

Emma snorted. “You’ve met my siblings, darling. We didn’t go in for communal activities.”

Emily felt a smile creep up her face. “Did JJ give you that look?”

“Hm?”

“She gives it to me. I try not to say things that come too out of the blue around her, but she’s always like, ‘you haven’t seen A Christmas Story’ or 'you never ate turkey at Thanksgiving?’ or 'you’ve never played video games?’ It’s not always easy to explain that no, I didn’t really have access to non-foreign modern media, and that Thanksgiving was always just an excuse for the American Embassy to put on a party and the food was the same as any other boring Embassy party.”

“I don’t have your excuses. I just had a terrible family. Also, none of those things are worth it.”

Emily let the words settle into the air, just watching Emma’s face, the tiredness, but also how relaxed it was. It wasn’t so common, the relaxation, and she wanted it to stay as long as she could make it. “It’s nice to see you.”

“Likewise.”

And that wasn’t awkward at all. Even Emma flinched. “I’m sorry. Jet lag from Australia is nothing to sneeze at.”

“You could sneeze at anything.” Emily considered picking her way across the hazardous living room and folding herself into her, but no, not yet. “Glass of wine?” She turned to the kitchen instead.

“I’d murder for one.”

“Don’t say that, it might be true.” There was a fuzzy warmth inside her head, and Emily could taste amusement. She poured the wine. Emma had made it to her and leaned in, pressing her mouth to the side of Emily’s head. She took the proffered wine, sipped it and sighed.

“I’m glad you know better than to skimp.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “You should see what JJ’s left in the fridge. It isn’t _bad_ , but there’s nothing there.”

Emma was grinning, and Emily stopped talking. She narrowed her eyes.

“I enjoy it when you reveal that you are as much of a snob as me.”

A corner of Emily’s mouth turned down. “You’ve rubbed off.”

“Well, yes, I have done that.”

Emily acknowledged the comment with a shake of her head, picked up the bottle, and gestured with it toward the fort. “Shall we enter?”

Emma stared at her, surprised in a way she never was.

“Well, it’s here. Neither of us have experienced it. And JJ wouldn’t have left it up if it wasn’t fair game.”

Emma shrugged. “Lead the way.”

That was tricky. Emily found a place where the floor cushions were disturbed in such a way that it looked like small children had been crawling in and out. Carefully balancing her wine and the bottle, she knee-walked her way into the space. It was small, though big enough for a blanket fort, she supposed. A few of Henry and Didi’s toys poked her along the way. It was dimmer in there, but not entirely dark thanks to an inclusion of a sheet as part of the roof. And the heap of cushions was inviting.

“All clear,” she called back, and met with the sight of Emma’s slightly disapproving face. Together they settled into the heap of pillows and Emily refilled Emma’s glass. Their arms just brushed against each other.

“How long are you staying?”

“A few days, barring any mutant related emergency.”

“Good. Didi’s been whining that you’re never here.”

Emma scoffed. You wouldn’t know with the way she ran off to the park with those other two.“

"Yeah, well, she’s six.”

They finished the wine bottle, conversation desultory, and Emma set down her glass, leaning in to rest her head on Emily’s collarbone.

“You’re a terrible pillow,” Emma muttered.

“You could choose another; we’re surrounded by them.”

Emma grumbled and didn’t move her head. _And you are so jet lagged_ , Emily thought, but didn’t speak, or try and reach out for Emma’s mind. Instead she stroked along Emma’s sleek strands of hair, and traced patterns against her scalp. Emma’s breathing evened out, and Emily let her sleep on her shoulder. In the tight, dark confines of the fort there was nothing else but her scent and the sound of her breath. It was enough.

When Henry and Didi returned from the park, they started tearing up the fort, but when they ripped off the top blanket and revealed Mom and M'ma curled up asleep with an empty bottle of wine, JJ shooed them into Did’s room and told them to be quiet. She picked up the glasses and the empty bottle, and left the lights off, the room already falling into dimness as the evening fell.

It was hard to hate Emma as much as she usually did, finding her asleep in a blanket fort.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude! Prompts! I wrote E2 fic again!


End file.
